


What is Love?

by Okaybutno



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaybutno/pseuds/Okaybutno
Summary: Hollyleaf learns what love really is
Relationships: Firestar/jayfeather
Kudos: 4





	What is Love?

The forest where Thunder Clan lived was a nice one with lush grass and trees that were perfect for climbing. The food was plentiful and the two-legs were nowhere near the forest... That was until today...

"I'm hungry," cried Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was the clan's medicine cat who could cure any cat injury or disease using herbs and such from the forest. The she-cat could also see the future. She was special because Star Clan had given her powers one night while she lay near the lake in a cave where all medicine cats went when the moon was full.

"Only one vole per day," meowed Crookedfeather. Crookedfeather was a warrior cat who protected the clan's food pile. He was not going to let the medicine cat devoured another morsel even if he did not morally agree with the rules laid by Bluestar, a cat who had once ruled but then tragically died by falling off a cliff into a pack of dogs. 

"I'm telling Firestar!" The grey cat sassily swooshed her tail as she turned to head to the leader tent where Firestar laid. The orange cat was desperately in love with her, or so Hollyleaf thought, so there was no way he could deny giving her extra food. 

When the grey cat reached the tent, she heard voices from within. She could only recognize one, the others seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she had heard them. Whatever they were talking about it sounded important. 

"We have to evacuate now! Tigerstar has attracted the two-legs who are in their bulldozers! They are killing our forests!" Despite the desired pleading of the unfamiliar voice, Firestar wasn't going to have it.

"Nonsense. There is no way that low life could attract a hoard of ignorant two-legs! He once lived with the humans but he has sworn his vengeance upon them. Why would he try and help them?" As he spoke, Firestar thought of his traumatic past. Once he lived with a lonely two-leg and his mother in a cottage with a garden. His name had been Rusty back then before he had changed it. He had loved his life but always wanted more so while his owner was planting carrots in the dirt, Firestar bolted and never looked back. He often thought of his mother but then remembered how much he detested her for keeping his potential caged up because of her jealousy. The forest had unlocked the potential he had alongside Bluestar. When Bluestar had seen the sun shining off of his orange fur, the Russian cat knew he was special.

Hollyleaf could sense the tension but entered the tent anyway. She was met with the sight of an evil looking cat with a red spike collar, one eye, and black fur. Also present was Cloudtail who also had one eye but had white fur and no collar. Half of the cat's front left leg was missing as well because of how long she had done ritual combat against the other clans. Lastly were Firestar and Ciderpelt who had also been a medicine cat but then was tragically in a fire. The fire had scarred the black grumpy cat mentally so much that she had to resign from the job and now was an elder cat. "Hey Firestar, Crookedfeather is being a piece of dung and isn't letting me eat."

"That's nice," Firestar said obviously not listening to Hollyleaf's idiotic words, "We were just talking about how Tigerstar was supposedly rallying the two-legs but we all know that's not real." The sound of screaming burst through the silence inside of Hollyleaf's head like a rhino bursting through a wall. 

"STAR CLAN HAS SENT ME A SIGN!" The cat yowled in both pain and sadness. The sign must have been from Star Clan. The only other thing capable of creating such a sign was her own delusions. "WE WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE TWO-LEGS IF WE DO NOT SACRIFICE ON OF OUR OWN." 

All of the felines gasped as their eyes grew. How could they ever sacrifice someone, especially if it was one of their own?

"I vote we sacrifice Cloudtail, " said Cinderpelt.

Firestar nodded wisely in a melancholy way. "One must die so why not let it be Cloudtail?"

Hollyleaf growled and hissed. She had no desire for Cloudtail to die when her rival, Jayfeather, could be the one to die instead. Jayfeather was a cat who was always trying to make advances toward Firestar seeing as how every cat in the clan thought he was super handsome with his orange fur and a fancy name. Jayfeather wasn't shy about the fact that he had a huge crush on Firestar which in turn made Hollyleaf extremely jealous. 

"Jayfeather is the weakest warrior in our army! If another clan were to fight us Jayfeather would just cry and retreat like the mouse-face he is!" Those brave words struck a chord with Firestar. 

"How dare you say that about my boyfriend!" An audible gasp was heard from every cat present, even the mysterious one. 

"B-boyfriend?" Hollyleaf's green eyes welled up with tears. All of the years she had spent planning their life together was wasted. Firestar was in love with Jayfeather and the grey cat was now heart-broken. Without hearing what the petty male cat had to say in response, Hollyleaf left the tent and ran deep into the woods to cry all by her lonesome. If only she could have won the handsome cat's heart before the stick lover did. 

The dramatic cat stopped running when she saw a fallen pine tree to lay down upon. "Strike me please Star Clan so that I may never wake up." She climbed up on the wood and laid down as her tears were flowing like an endless angelic crystal stream of sadness. Sleep embraced her quickly and away her sadness went temporarily until a loud noise woke her up. 

Hollyleaf's eyes opened to meet a bulldozer driving straight towards her. Her mouth opened but no noise escaped her as she lay frozen with fear. She knew soon enough the fear would be gone and she was right. In a few moments, all the fear she had escaped her body and all she could feel was sleep taking her away once more. 


End file.
